


Falling Down

by Severely_Cracked



Category: Homestuck, Kuragehime | Princess Jellyfish
Genre: Cute, F/M, Pond, seashell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severely_Cracked/pseuds/Severely_Cracked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayaya gets lost in the supermarket-- but is she really lost, or has something unimaginable happened to the Three Kingdoms obsessed otaku?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

> And I was thrown under the bus on this one~!

Mayaya never liked to admit it, but she often got terribly lost when left to her own devices, which is why, as fearless as she seemed to be, she rarely left the house alone. That being said, she'd never gotten lost in the supermarket before. As she was walking down the toy and candy aisle, the floor and ceiling began to change. Subtly as first. The tiles beneath her shoes began to gray and vines began to climb through the metal racks.   
By the time Mayaya noticed the scenery change, the meat aisle of the supermarket had long disappeared behind her, and foliage had overgrown most of the floor, and where there was no green, a dull red replaced the long ago white.

By the time Mayaya noticed the scenery change, the meat aisle of the supermarket had long disappeared behind her, and foliage had overgrown most of the floor, and where there was no green, a dull red replaced the long ago white.

"Where in the seven kingdoms am I?! I demand to know!" Mayaya shouted at the canopy above. 

"What are you hollering about doll?" A low, smoky voice asked. Mayaya turned towards the voice and brought her hands up in defense. 

"Who dares speak to me from the shadows! Show yourself or you shall be treated as the enemies of Hua Xiong, executed through beheading, as easily as one would remove from their pocket!" Mayaya warned and she heard the strumming of a guitar.

" Calm down. You can't kill the dead sweetheart," the voice told her, and she took careful steps forward, jumping when the limb of a dead tree caught on her jacket. The strumming became louder, and Mayaya found herself in a small clearing. Sitting up against the bark of a Lebanon Cedar was a man with his eyes closed, and Mayaya froze temporarily, fear like poison running through her. The man had ashy gray skin tinted purple, and fins that wiggled back and forth in place of his ear. Black, choppy hair was slicked back, and two candy corn colored horns shot back in lightning bolts from either side of his head. A cigarette, unlit, poked out from beneath chapped lips, and as he rolled it between them, she caught a glimpse fangs. A shark-like Pisces tattoo was etched into his skin near his left temple.

"You! Villian, speak or be defeated!" Mayaya threatened. His eyes opened and he looked up at her, eyes pure white and soulless. "An agent of the undead!" She pointed a shaky finger at him."

"No shit." He played with the machine heads, tuning it needlessly. "You are too."

"Dead? Me? They Jin dynasty and I are one. Death is merely an opponent in a battle that I cannot lose." Mayaya told him, standing up tall.

"You're funny doll. My name is Cronus." He pulled a lighter out from the pocket of his faded jeans, lighting his cigarette. He took a drag, and then let the smoke escape through his lips slowly. Mayaya was unsure of what to do with the current situation presented in front of her. It's highly doubtful that anyone would. "Well, are you going to sit down or are you going to walk into the forest and find someone less fishy?" Cronus snorted at his own pun. 

"I will join you, but not because I trust you." Mayaya stepped to the left of him, sitting far enough away so that there would be a respectable distance between the two of them.

"Since I cannot return to where I came from through this path, I need to figure out how to get back. Tonight is hot pot night, and the flat-chested stylish is buying the meat."

"Hot pot? What is that?"

"It's where you take a bunch of delicious ingredients like beef, leafy vegetables, mushrooms, eggs and whatever else you want to throw in." Mayaya explained, looking dazedly off into the future, not noticing that Cronus moved a little closer.

"I'm not sure I know what beef is. Is that a hoofbeast product?" Mayaya looked at him. 

"Are you an alien?" Mayaya immediately asked. "Only an alien wouldn't know what beef was."

"I am an alien. Great deduction skills babe." Cronus snorted. "You couldn't tell by my skin color?"

"You're dead. Gray is normally the color of dead bodies." Mayaya told him.

"Tch, are they? Never heard that before." He told her. "You're not gray."

"I'm not dead."

"Babe, this is a dream-bubble. You're either dead or taking an inconvenient nap." Cronus snorted at her, now sitting up against the tree directly beside her. "Which looking at the area you wandered in from, I doubt it's a nap. If I'm correct, then your world has just been destroyed."

"Destroyed?"

"Darling, big bad guys are running around destroying everything to get what they want, a planet here and there is basically like swatting a fly to them." he leaned close to Mayaya, the ashes of his cigarette quivering. "I wouldn't feel too bad about it though. You aren't the only one." he leaned back against his tree, taking the cigarette from his mouth and putting it out on a rock beside him. "But why be sad about it? You can't change it. You should enjoy the fact that there's an afterlife."

"You sound like a fool! There's no way that's possible." Mayaya disagreed, looking at her shoes, mildly perturbed. 

"Go look for yourself babe. No eyes, just like me." He pointed at the clear pool of water in the center of the clearing. Mayaya hesitantly went over to the pool, leaning over and brushing her bangs back to see her reflection. With a short outcry of fear, she toppled over into the pool of water.  
Mayaya flailed around in the cool water, surprised at the depth of it, seashells mysteriously placed at the bottom. She began to sink down, splashing around and overall making an enormous ruckus. A cool hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her up onto the grass.

"My eyes! My eyes have turned into nothingness!" She gasped when she got a breath. "Has all sanity been lost from the very world?"

"Calm down babe." Cronus pulled her up into a sitting position. "You're acting like you've never swam before."

"A warrior does not need to swim! She needs to be able to fight!" Mayaya lectured. Cronus would have rolled his eyes if it had any effect. 

"You're soaking wet now." He looked down at his shirt. "And so am I. Damn it, that was my last pack of cigarettes too." He reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt. As he was about to pull it up, Mayaya came to herself and rolled away from him.

"Keep your clothes on!"

"But they're wet." Cronus pointed out. "I may be dead, but I still get cold." He peeled the white material off, and Mayaya tried not to look at the neatly toned chest. She had only ever seen men without tops online-- and very rarely in the environment that she called her home.

"Find something to put on that is dry then!"

"Why?" Cronus pulled out his cigarettes from his damp jeans. "Shit, yeah. All ruined." He flicked the case open and pulled out a wet stick. Noticing the blushing twenty-year-old, he grinned at her. He twisted his towel carefully and snapped it at her playfully. "Like what you see doll?"

"No, I do not! Put your clothing back on!" Mayaya squeaked.

"How about we get you out of your wet clothes instead?" Cronus suggested. Mayaya tried to crawl away, but her Otaku nature made her freeze as soon as Cronus crawled towards her. "Come on babe, I'm not going to hurt you." Mayaya didn't move or say a word, frozen in stone. Cronus sighed and sat up on his knees. "Snap out of it doll." He shook her shoulder gently, before pulling her up against his side.   
Cronus's skin was cool and somewhat comforting, but Mayaya didn't lower her guard, despite her temporary immobility. Men were not to be trusted, especially not dead, alien men. Cronus rolled the wet cigarette between his fingers, humming to himself carefully, waiting for Mayaya to come back to herself.   
When she could move, she flung herself from Cronus's side, pushing him back.

"Keep your hands off of me!" She warned the troll, and he put his hands up in defense.

"Alright, alright. No touching with my hands. See, they're up here." He held them beside his face, dropping his cigarette. Mayaya narrowed her eyes. "You have a really pretty face behind them bangs." he commented.

"...Thank you." Mayaya nodded at him and looked back at the pool of water, "What do dead people do?"

"I prefer to make out if that's an option." Cronus hinted.

"Lecher!" Mayaya accused, and Cronus shrugged. 

"You asked." Cronus sighed. "Guess I should be getting back. Wanna come with, doll?" Mayaya looked at him cautiously, and he shrugged. "Beats sitting around here." Mayaya narrowed her eyes.

"Where are you planning on taking me?"

"My place. Maybe we could find your friends floating around somewhere? The hub is normally where spirits show up if they die unexpectedly. You're the outlier here." Mayaya sucked on her bottom lip.

"Very well, I will travel with you, warrior." She said meekly. "At an arms length at all times." Cronus shook his head at her, and she tilted her face up away from him, looking up the unbroken canopy, bangs still brushed back from her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in what I'm up to, or just the competition in general?  
> Check up on me [here](http://severelycracked.tumblr.com//)!  
> Next week?  
> PUT THAT THING BACK WHERE IT CAME FROM OR SO HELP ME.  
> Starring Marceline and Edward Elric.


End file.
